


Give Me Your Answer Do

by KittenJedi



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 13:03:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13435281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittenJedi/pseuds/KittenJedi
Summary: James Barnes grew up with Daisy Tipton, his little sister's best friend. She grew up and joined the war effort just as he did, but sometimes war can show us just how important some relationships are.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right. This ship turned into an invasive species in my brain and they were not satisfied until I had written out their relationship. This was supposed to be a little blurb or two to give background for a character (Daisy) in an RP, and it grew. Oh holy hell did it grow. So, now I have a new fic on my hands, and I'm subjecting all of you to it. Have fun!

The first time Daisy looked into his beautiful eyes, eyes the color of the sea, constantly changing from blue to gray to green and back again depending on his mood and the lighting, she knew she had found the man she was going to marry. James Buchanan Barnes, called Bucky by everyone except his parents. Bucky with the hypnotic eyes that called to her soul and the soft rich chestnut hair that (even then) her fingers itched to run through. To twelve-year-old Daisy it didn’t matter that he was four years her senior, or that he was her best friend’s older brother. She simply joined his sisters in practically worshipping the ground that he walked on.

 

Daisy kept her dreams regarding Bucky a secret, not even telling her best friend, Elizabeth, who happened to be Bucky’s middle sister. She knew it wasn’t right to obsess so much over a boy who barely knew she existed, who saw her just as one of his sisters’ friends who just always happened to be around. A boy who was a ladies’ man, going out with a different girl every month. It was easier when he and his best friend Steve got an apartment together and Bucky wasn’t always there, but she still ached for him.

 

She needed to keep body and mind busy, try to take her mind off of Bucky Barnes. So, once she completed high school, she joined a nursing program. It was a respectable profession, and maybe she would meet a doctor or someone who would turn her head and get her mind off Bucky.

 

It hadn’t worked.

 

She was both fortunate and unfortunate that there was a nursing school near enough that she could continue to live at home with her father. It meant she was still often with Ellie, hearing about Bucky, or seeing him when he came to visit his folks, which was often. She still got to see the smile he gave her whenever he saw her, a smile that made her heart go ker-thud and cause a swarm of butterflies to set to fluttering in her stomach. Then Ellie or Becks would ask about who Bucky last took to the movies or had been seen with at the soda counter in the drugstore that Daisy had used to work at. Daisy would always smile and feign interest, but inside she ached to talk about Bucky with other women.

 

She was being absolutely ridiculous, she told herself. She had to get over this schoolgirl crush, she absolutely had to. She would not have any peace until she could get those eyes and that smile out of her mind.

 

So, she joined the Army Nurse Corps.

 

Of course there was a farewell party for her before she was sent off to join the war effort in Europe. Missus Barnes and Ellie arranged the entire thing, and Daisy was surprised at how many people came to wish her well.

 

“You take care of yourself over there, Daisy.” Bucky told her quietly as the party was winding down. “You can’t take care of our guys if you don’t take care of yourself.”

 

Daisy smiled at him. “I promise, I won’t forget to take care of myself.”

 

“And if you hear gunfire, you duck.”

 

“I don’t think I’ll be anywhere near the front, but I’ll be sure to keep that in mind.”

 

“And write a fella once in a while, will you? You’ve got the address?”

 

She tried to keep her heart from singing. It was just a courtesy, she told herself. “I’ll write you so often that you get sick of me.”

 

“Can’t happen.” He said with a dismissive gesture. “No one could ever get sick of you, Daisy.”

 

She tried not to let the words wrap around her heart, but they did. She decided to take him at his word, and she wrote him a letter every week, just as she wrote Ellie and her father. To her surprise, she received frequent letters from him, keeping her updated on things that Ellie neglected to mention, or didn’t know about. The letters brightened her days, even as they made it hard to forget him. When she learned of his enlistment she felt a bit of fear; before telling herself that she needed to calm down. Bucky was smart, and would be fine. She wrote back that she wished she could see him in his uniform, but at the same time she told him that she hoped they would never meet during the course of the war. It would mean that he had been injured somehow, and Daisy couldn’t stomach the thought of that.

 

She learned of his capture and subsequent rescue well after the fact, in a letter that opened with the words, “My dearest Daisy, let me start by telling you that everything is fine and we’re safe.”

 

She never had a chance to reply to his letter. The Mobile Army Surgical Hospital unit that she was stationed at came under attack. When the bullet pierced her side and she went down, choking on her own blood, her only regret was that she hadn’t told anyone how she felt. Hadn’t told Bucky. Her one consolation as darkness clouded the edges of her vision was the line of his last letter.

 

“My dearest Daisy…”


	2. Chapter 2

There had been mail waiting for him when Steve got them back to camp, and while he was being looked over by the camp doctor he tore into it eagerly, eyes hungry for the familiar, neat handwriting of his best girl. Not that she knew he thought of her like that. Hell, she would probably smack him upside his fool head if she knew he had started thinking of her like that. He had always had a fondness for his little sister’s best friend, the quiet girl who never seemed to care about what was fashionable and what wasn’t. She never did her hair up in fancy styles, simply going from long braids to a braided bun when she was seventeen.

Ugh, that hair. Bucky had never seen it loose, but oh, he wanted to. It had been strawberry blonde when she was young, but as she grew the color seemed to intensify, until it was a beautiful red gold. Lately, in private moments, he had fantasized about what she would look like with her hair down, her blue-green eyes dark with desire and her lips red and swollen from kisses. He had fantasized about tangling his hands in that hair and kissing her senseless, of peeling back her shell of cool indifference and professionalism and seeing the heart that beat beneath. She had always been friendly, always polite, but he wanted to see if there was more behind that. He had noticed her watching him, several times, had noticed how her eyes had always followed him when she thought no one was looking. Perhaps that was what put the thoughts into his head, that he had a chance with her. That and his captivity, when thoughts and daydreams of Daisy were what kept him sane while that bastard Zola used him like a lab rat for his experiments.

Then he would remind himself that Daisy wasn’t for the likes of him. That she would catch the eye of some doctor or officer and wouldn’t be Lieutenant Tipton any longer, but Missus something-or-other.

That thought always left an ugly taste on his tongue.

It was simply a cause of wanting what he couldn’t have, he told himself as he sat on a bench in the mess tent and re-read her last letter to him. He always kept her most recent letter in his pocket, instead of tied up with the others in his pack. There was only one letter missing from the bundle, and that was the one that HYDRA had found in his pocket when he had been taken captive, and while he was furious at the loss, he reminded himself that he had other letters from her. He was even looking forward to a new letter soon; maybe she hadn’t received the one he had addressed to his dearest Daisy, but maybe she had, and maybe she was getting an inkling of an idea about what she was beginning to mean to him.

Bucky glanced up from his letter as Peggy entered the mess tent. He didn’t need to look over to see Steve’s smile. He simply turned his attention back to his letter until Peggy’s voice pulled him away from it when she stopped in front of them.

“Steven. Sergeant Barnes.”

Bucky looked up at her, grinning, “It’s just Bucky.” He told her, though his smile slipped someone at the grim look on her face.

“We’ve got a new mission?” Steve asked almost hesitantly.

“No.” Peggy took a breath, “We’ve received word that HYDRA attacked a MASH unit.” Bucky could feel his blood turning to ice. Not the 509, he begged God, or whoever was listening to prayers at that moment. Not the 509.

“A MASH unit?” Steve frowned, “Did they take the injured captive?” He demanded, obviously thinking of the 107 and the others he had rescued from the HYDRA base.

“Current reports are sketchy and incomplete at best, but… So far, it doesn’t seem that there were any survivors, or prisoners taken.” Peggy said softly, regretfully. In that moment, Bucky knew. Steve still didn’t seem to get it, but Bucky… He knew.

“They didn’t take any prisoners?” Steve asked, “Why-?”

“It was the five-oh-nine, wasn’t it?” Bucky asked quietly, his words stopping Steve in his tracks, making the other man pale slightly.

“It was.” Peggy agreed. “I know you had both received letters from a someone at the five-oh-nine. I thought it best if you were told immediately, instead of receiving the news from someone else.”

Steve looked floored, and oh so sad. It was nothing compared to how Bucky felt inside. Cold and empty, as if he would never be warm again, as if the world was dead and barren and there was no use in joy or smiling forever more.

“Daisy.” Steve said quietly, before looking to Peggy. “She was a girl we grew up with, Bucky’s sister Ellie’s best friend.” He tried to explain to Peggy, who was watching Bucky, sympathy on her face. Bucky was trying to keep from shouting out in fury and despair. This wasn’t how things were supposed to go.

“Daisy was…” Bucky couldn’t get the words out. He simply shook his head, before looking at the paper in his hands. “It’s my fault.” He said, realization coiling inside his brain, the hiss of guilt in his ear. “I always kept her most recent letter in my pocket. HYDRA… They took the letter when they took my gear. They must have figured she was important, or the MASH unit was, but there was nothing in there to tell where the camp was. Censors wouldn’t have let information like that get out.” He said quietly.

Steve frowned. “Why would you keep-? Oh.” And then Steve knew. “Oh, Buck, I…”

“I’m sorry, James.” Peggy said softly. “As soon as we get any further information, I’ll let you know.”

“She’s not gone until we get the casualty list.” Steve told Bucky firmly, but there was pain in his voice, as if he didn’t really believe the words he was saying. “They don’t know if there are any survivors yet, and she could have been on leave, or away from the camp, or…” He saw that his words had no effect on Bucky, who carefully folded the letter he was holding, and stood.

“I’d like to be alone for a bit.” He said quietly, before leaving the mess tent, the worried and pitying gazes from others who had overheard the exchange following him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know MASH units were not a thing until 1945. For once, I'm not going for full historical accuracy.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve sat with Bucky that night. The others selected for Steve's squad, the Howling Commandos, joined them. Word had gotten out that the MASH unit Bucky's sweetheart was stationed at had been wiped off the map by HYDRA.

 

“At least they killed them clean.” Dum Dum said quietly. “Better than taking them prisoner and experimenting on them.”

 

“We still don't have the casualty list.” Steve pointed out, trying to hold on to hope.

 

“When you wipe a place off the map, you don't leave survivors.” Bucky pointed out grimly.

 

“We can't think like that, Buck.”

 

“What, so you want me to keep hoping, just so I can be let down again when we get the casualty list?” Bucky demanded as Peggy stepped into the building they were sequestered in, holding a sheaf of paper.

 

“I have the casualty list from the five-oh-nine MASH unit.” She said quietly. Everyone looked to her, and despite himself, Bucky felt hope. “First Lieutenant Daisy Tipton is not on it.”

 

Bucky felt relief flood him, he sank back in his seat with it, breathing out “Thank God!” while Steve grinned in relief.

 

Morita let out a whoop, while Gabe hastily translated for Dernier, who brightened at the news.

 

“I looked at the report. She was rendered unconscious by enemy forces and must have been mistaken for dead.” Peggy continued. “General Phillips is having her transferred to the SSR. She has data that might be useful, and we could always use a nurse, particularly one that Captain Rogers might be inclined to listen to.”

 

“There's no arguing with Nurse Daisy.” Steve smiled.

 

“She should be joining us in London in three days.” Peggy looked to Bucky, and there was a tenderness there. Not directed at him, but at his good fortune. “You're very lucky, Sergeant.”

 

“Don't I know it.” Bucky managed a grin, “And I'm going to tell her that every damned day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more to this.


	4. Chapter 4

Bucky was waiting, wearing his dress uniform, when the jeep bringing Daisy from the air field arrived. She stepped out of the jeep, pale and slender in her own dress uniform, not the whites that nurses usually wore when on duty. When she saw him, she smiled, a smile that lit up her entire face, and Bucky grinned in response. He recalled those dark hours when he thought he would never see that smile again, and he vowed that he would never go another day without seeing her smile at him like that.

 

“Bucky. What are you doing here?” She said as she approached. “Or should I be calling you Sergeant Barnes now?”

 

At that question, he remembered himself and snapped off a quick salute. “Lieutenant Tipton. I was transferred to the SSR about two weeks ago.”

 

“Its just Daisy.” She was still smiling at him. He felt hope at that. Friends didn't smile at one another like that, not in his experience.

 

“Then I'm still Bucky. Unless the brass is around, then we have to be proper and refer to each other by rank.” He reached up, caressing her cheek the way he had in his dreams, “But I'm going to be very improper here.” He warned, before reaching out with his other hand and catching her about her waist, hauling her close and giving her quite the kiss. She froze against him, but then she was melting into his embrace, causing him to rejoice inwardly; at least, he rejoiced until a cough made them pull away from each other.

 

There stood Peggy Carter, lips quirked in amusement. “You must be Lieutenant Tipton. Sergeant Barnes has told us a great deal about you.”

 

“He has?” Daisy looked a little dazed, her lipstick smeared.

 

“Oh yes. Sergeant, go clean up before someone catches you. I believe you're wearing more of her lipstick than she is. Lieutenant, I am Agent Peggy Carter, and if you would please follow me, I will show you to your lodgings.”

 

“Thank you. I would appreciate that.” Daisy gave Bucky a bewildered look, and he could only grin.

 

“We'll talk later.” He promised.

 

“Later.” She agreed firmly.


	5. Chapter 5

The evening of her arrival, Daisy was invited to go to the officer's club, but she declined. The man she needed to talk to was enlisted, not an officer. She asked Peggy where she would be likely to find Bucky, and was directed to a small pub.

 

Things quieted when she stepped in, men looking over at her, first surprised, then appraising.

 

Then Bucky and Steve were there, shouldering people aside to get to her.

 

“Daisy! What are you doing here?” Bucky demanded.

 

“You should be at the officer's club.” Steve agreed, though both were smiling, glad to see her.

 

“I came to see the two of you. Good Lord, Steve, what happened to you?”

 

“I joined the army.” Steve said simply, earning a swat from Bucky.

 

“He signed up to be a guinea pig in a science experiment to create the perfect soldier.” Bucky explained as he offered his arm to Daisy. She took it with a smile, before looking back to Steve.

 

“Of course you did. Desperate to join the fight.”

 

“Desperate to get rid of bullies.” Steve countered.

 

“You going to sit with us a while?” Bucky asked, changing the subject quickly.

 

“Well that was my plan. You still need to give me an explanation for earlier, after all.”

 

“Earlier?” Steve asked.

 

“Something that's between Daisy and me.” Bucky said almost primly.

 

Steve smiled. “All right. Keep your secrets.”

 

“We will, thank you.” Daisy smiled over at Steve.

 

“You two have time for a drink or two with the rest of us? I'm sure Bucky would like to introduce you around.” Steve ventured.

 

Daisy wondered what was going on. Why was everyone acting as if she was Bucky's girl? Was that what the kiss had been about? That kiss that had been like a dream come true until they had been interrupted. Not that they should have been kissing like that on a sidewalk in the first place.

 

“Sure. What do you say, Daisy?”

 

“All right.” She ventured. Room was quickly made for her at the table Steve and Bucky had been seated at with their companions. She was introduced to the rest of the Howling Commandos, and nursed a glass of wine while they ordered beer after frothy beer. She was acutely aware of Bucky's arm slung around her waist, pulling her as close as he could while keeping them on their separate chairs.

 

After the evening had progressed a bit and Daisy had finished her wine, Bucky looked to her. “Wanna get out of here, get some air and have our talk?” He asked quietly.

 

She nodded once, and he stood, bidding good night to the others, Daisy smiling her farewells as well before they left the crowded bar for the cool air outside. As they left, Daisy could hear Dum Dum telling the others that Bucky had picked a good one.

 

“I feel as if I am missing a critical bit of information.” She said once they were outside, Bucky's arm still around her waist. “Everyone is acting as if we're sweethearts.”

 

“That's my fault. I was captured by HYDRA, the Nazi's deep science division.”

 

“I read that in your last letter. I received it the day we were attacked. I think reading that you had been taken prisoner scared about ten years off of my life.”

 

“If it wasn't for Steve…” Bucky shook his head. “I always liked you, Daisy.” He confided as they walked the darkened streets, “When I was captured, I started realizing just how much I liked you. Memories of you were what kept me going.”

 

“Oh hush.” She said, a blush riding high on her cheeks.

 

“I mean it. I decided that, if I got out of that hell, I was going to hunt you down and tell you just what you were starting to mean to me.”

 

“You did surprise me when I saw your last letter was addressed to your dearest Daisy.”

 

“I was trying to ease you into it, see how you felt without springing it on you all at once.” He stopped, pulling them into the shadows of an alley near their destination, not wanting to be easily seen by the MPs patrolling the area, “Then… Then we got the news that the five-oh-nine MASH was wiped out. I thought you were dead.” He pulled her just a bit closer. “Those hours before the casualty list came in… It was worse than when I had been captured. See, I always figured you would find a doctor or an officer or something, get married, settle down, and I didn't like that idea, you smiling at someone else, hanging on their arm, but I figured I could live with it. But thinking that no one would ever see your smile, ever hear you ask how their day went, ever get to look in your eyes…” He caressed her cheek again as she looked up at him in the darkness of the alley, “That just about killed me. I was in a dark place there for a few hours. But now you're alive, and you're here, and I'm not letting you go, Daisy. Not without a fight.”

 

“Then don't ever let go.” She told him softly, “I'm yours if you don't let go. I'm not certain I could bear it if you _did_ let me go.”

 

He bowed his head, and sealed his promise with a kiss, heated and fierce, deep and claiming, Daisy returning his kiss with equal intensity, reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck as she did.

 

She couldn't say how long they spent in the dark of the alley, sharing long, lingering kisses and murmured endearments and declarations. Bucky learned from a suddenly shy Daisy that she had wanted him for years, with no hope of ever catching him. He was stunned to find out that what drove her was not ambition as he had thought, but a desire to get him out of her head and out from under his skin.

 

“I never knew.” He murmured, “You never showed it. You'd sit there with Ellie and ask about my dates, or the dame I took out last, and I had no clue.”

 

“I had to make certain you were happy. I could almost stomach not having you as long as you were happy.”

 

“Well, neither one of us has to worry about not having each other from here on out.” He promised, before kissing her again.

 

“Ellie is going to be furious.” He finally murmured, “Me running off with her best friend.”

 

“Are you kidding? She'll love it.”

 

“Ma will be the one to love it. She's going to be thrilled, finding out I plan on marrying you.”

 

“Was that a proposal, Sergeant?” She murmured against his lips.

 

“You're damn right it was, Lieutenant.” He kissed her again, drinking in the taste of her, “Just as soon as I can get us a license and drag you in front of a chaplain.”

 

“We'll see who winds up doing the dragging.”

 

“That's not an answer.” He teased her, before softly crooning the words to the old song, “Daisy, Daisy, give me your answer do, I'm half crazy, all for the love of you…”

 

“Stop that.” She laughed, swatting at his arm.

 

“It won't be a stylish marriage,” He continued, until she silenced him with another long and lingering kiss.

 

“You know I don't care about style, Sergeant. All I want is you.” Their lips met again in the darkness, until she finally murmured, “I'll marry you, James Barnes, if you'll have me.”

 

“Then I'm the luckiest guy in the whole damn world.”

 

Afterwards, when she had finally reached the little room she shared with another woman in the SSR, she was stunned to learn that it was nearing two in the morning, well past curfew. She had never stayed out that late in her entire life, but, she thought as she prepared for bed and wiped off the smeared remains of her lipstick, it had all been worth it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has smut.

Every night that they were stationed together, Bucky and Daisy spent at least half an hour alone together. A few times, Bucky tried to convince Steve to ask Peggy on a double date, but Steve was too nervous to bring the subject up to Peggy. Daisy had suggested that she could ask Peggy if she wanted to join them on a double date, and Steve had looked horrified. They stopped trying to convince him after that. “He'll have to figure this one out on his own,” Bucky had said.

 

Two months after their reunion in London and their declarations of intent regarding one another, Bucky and Daisy were back in London, back in the same cramped and darkened alley they had found themselves in that first night. Falsworth had mentioned once to Bucky that the alley was a proper Lover's Lane with how often Bucky and Daisy found themselves in it, and the name stuck.

 

It wasn't their fault that the alley was the best place to share kisses and caresses, away from the prying eyes of everyone else.

 

Tonight, they were further down the alley than usual, shielded from sight by old crates and rubbish bins. There was a reason that they were further down the alley, Daisy pressed back against the brick wall while Bucky pressed himself against her, their lips devouring one another. She reached down and palmed the front of his trousers, feeling how thick and hot he was through the woolen material.

 

Bucky groaned his pleasure into her mouth, before reaching down and catching her by her wrist, “You don't know what you're doing.” He rasped into her ear.

 

“I know enough.” She countered, her tone an invitation.

 

“Daisy, we are in an alley. This isn't exactly a place for making love.”

 

“And do you think our circumstances are going to change before this war is over?” She tugged her hand from his grasp and stroked his cock through his trousers again. “Even when we get married, they can't promise us lodgings together. This alley may be all we have.”

 

“Don't say that.” He ground out, “I'm coming back for you. I will _always_ come for you.”

 

“And right now, I'd like to come for you.” She responded cheekily, causing him to laugh hoarsely, a laugh he had to strangle to keep from being overheard.

 

“And where the hell did you learn that?”

 

“Bucky, I've been surrounded by soldiers since I joined the Army Nurse Corps. There are some things you can't help but pick up.”

 

He grinned at her in the darkness, “Yeah, I’ll believe that. But we're in an alley. It's not the place for your first time. I won't be able to do you right.”

 

She unfastened his trousers and slipped her hand inside, stroking his length with her fingertips before gripping him firmly, pulling a moan of pleasure from deep inside him. “I have every faith in your ability to improvise, Sergeant.”

 

“Fuck.” He breathed out, sliding his hands down her thighs and gripping her skirt, bunching up the fabric until he could slip his hands beneath it. As she continued to stroke him, slow and steady, he ran his hands up her silken thighs before seeking the waistband of her underwear so he could push them down and free her to his touch, only to find out she wasn't wearing any.

 

“You planned this.” He muttered almost accusingly.

 

“I swear I didn't.”

 

“Then where the hell is your underwear?”

 

“You're assuming that I wear underwear.” She laughed so softly in the dark and he let out a little growl of lust, running his hand down her mound before parting her thighs with his fingers so that he could stroke at her slit. She gasped, squeezing him a little tighter, and he hissed in discomfort.

 

“Easy there, Daisy.” He murmured, and she immediately loosened her grip.

 

“Sorry, sorry.”

 

He parted her folds slightly and ran a finger down the damp heat of her slit. “So no underwear? Ever?”

 

“Not if I can help it.” She breathed out, pressing against his hand.

 

“If I'd known that earlier…” He slid his slicked up fingertip and pressed it against a pearl of flesh that he had learned would get her to where they both wanted her to go.

 

“’S why I didn't tell you sooner.” She breathed out, “God, Bucky…”

 

“Shhh. We’ve got to be quiet.” He murmured, before pressing his lips against hers, swallowing her moans as he kissed her hungrily. He stroked that pearl of flesh with firm, circular strokes until her knees were going weak and she forgot to keep stroking him, but he didn't mind. She'd get him where he wanted to go soon enough, without her using those slender, clever fingers.

 

He moved his hand and she let out a little whine of dismay. He nipped at her ear, whispering for her to be patient, didn't he always treat his best girl right? Then he was working a finger slowly into her sweet wetness, her body gripping at him so tightly as he worked the finger in and out of her slowly. He focused on her face, watched as she tilted her head back and her throat worked as she suppressed the sounds that wanted to escape her.

 

“You're so beautiful.” He murmured as he slowly added a second finger, working his fingers in and out of her slowly, “So beautiful, so _perfect_.”

 

“Hello pot,” She breathed out, “My name is kettle.”

 

He chuckled at that, before curling his fingers inside her, crooking them suddenly the way he had been told by another guy who claimed the dames loved it.

 

Bucky wasn't certain if she loved it or not, judging by her reaction.

 

Her hips jerked towards him and she bit her lips together to keep from letting out a sound, though the cry that she muffled was clear enough. He stilled, his fingers deep inside her as her head fell forward and she pressed her forehead against his shoulder.

 

“Good?” He asked softly.

 

“Good.” She managed, “It’s… Yes. Very good.”

 

He chuckled at that, “You forgetting how to use your words there, Lieutenant?” He asked as he crooked his fingers inside her again and she let out a strangled noise.

 

“Oh God, Bucky.” The words were equal part curse and praise, a plea for him to stop and yet continue at the same time.

 

“Don't you worry. I'll get you there.” He promised quietly, every gasp and whimper music that fed his very soul and urged him onward. He was going to get her where she needed to go before he slid his aching cock into her if it killed him or got him dragged away by MPs.

 

Which it might, if they couldn't keep quiet.

 

Then she was gasping out his name, and he felt her cunt start to clench and throb around his fingers, trying to draw him in, trying to milk him for something his fingers could not give her, but another part of his anatomy could.

 

He drew out her orgasm, drawing his hand away before he pushed her into another, but she was close, he could tell. She watched him was lust hazed eyes as he raised his fingers to his mouth, sucking them clean in a way that made her flush.

 

“You ready for me, Lieutenant?”

 

“I've been ready for you, Sergeant.” She murmured, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him down for another heated kiss. Bucky guided her to hook one leg around his waist and he pushed her skirt up out of his way before reaching down to guide his cock into her slick heat.

 

Daisy inhaled sharply when she felt him rub the head of his cock against her opening. “Don't worry,” He murmured in her ear, “I'll go slow.”

 

“Slow or fast, I'll take you any way I can get you.” She breathed out, moving to kiss him fiercely. He kissed her right back, hard and heavy as he began pushing into her, filling her as his tongue delved the honeyed depths of her mouth, warred with her own tongue for dominance.

 

Then he was fully seated inside her, and he hiked her other leg around his waist as well, using the wall to help support all her weight. That change allowed her to sink just the slightest bit more onto his cock, and he moaned his pleasure into her mouth. She was so hot and tight around him, so perfect. Nothing could ever surpass this moment, the moment when he claimed her as his and she claimed him as hers; the moment that felt like they had both finally come home.

 

“Jesus.” Bucky breathed out, clutching her tightly. Daisy made a sound of agreement, before rocking her hips against his, causing him to choke out her name. Then he was rolling his hips up into hers, and nothing in the world had ever felt so good. It wasn't that he was inexperienced, hell no, but being with Daisy was something special, worlds beyond what he had experienced before.

 

Soon every thrust drew an exhale from her, almost a whimper, but she kept quiet as he worked in and out of her, building the two of them up to the heavens. He took one of her hands, guiding it under her skirt between them and showed her silently where to stroke. Daisy gasped out as she touched herself, and then she was biting her lips together again, terrified of making a sound, of getting caught. Bucky was in a similar boat, clenching his jaw as he fought to keep from giving their private little sanctuary away.

 

Then the walls of Daisy's cunt were tightening around his cock and he was kissing her again, each of them swallowing the others cries as her orgasm set his off, and they tumbled from the heavens and the heights of ecstasy together.

 

When they came back to reality, Bucky felt like a worn out dishrag, and doubted Daisy felt much stronger. He pulled out of her, a sound of regret tumbling from both their lips, and then he helped her get her feet back on the ground. She helped to tuck his softening cock away and make certain his uniform was neat, while he fixed her skirt and smoothed down some of her hair, though there was nothing that would hide the look on her face that would tell anyone who looked at her that she had just been thoroughly fucked.

 

Bucky pulled her to him once again, his kiss tender and sweet this time.

 

“I’m going to get us a license tomorrow, come hell or high water, Lieutenant. Find us a chaplain.”

 

“I look forward to it, Sergeant.” She breathed out, before pulling him down for another kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

Bucky was true to his word; he requested and received permission to marry the next day. It took a few days to actually throw together their wedding, because Steve protested against a courthouse wedding, as did most of the women they worked with in the SSR. A whirlwind wedding would be more romantic, it was said, and Daisy and Bucky both caved under that. Even in the middle of the war, there needed to be a bit of romance, or else what were they fighting for?

 

General Phillips warned that he couldn't promise the newlyweds lodging together, to which Daisy and Bucky both replied that they understood; they might just have to request passes for leave a little more often.

 

It was amazing how quickly the General was able to authorize a small room with a single narrow bed for the two to share after that.

 

What seemed like an eternity later (but was only three days) the two were married with at least half the SSR in attendance. Bucky and Daisy both wore their dress uniforms, and the Howling Commandos cracked several jokes about Daisy wearing the pants in the family, as she outranked Bucky. Steve was the best man, of course, which meant that Daisy had to have Peggy as her maid of honor, Peggy looking quite amused by the position.

 

Bucky proved that this was not entirely a last-minute decision when he pulled out two simple gold rings that he had managed to procure. He couldn't always wear his on missions, he explained to her, but he swore that he would always come back to her to put that ring back on his finger.

 

The wedding celebrations spilled over into a pub, where everyone toasted the happy couple. Due to rationing and the short notice there was no cake or other pastry, but no one seemed to mind the loss.

 

And no one noticed (or at least, they pretended not to notice) when Bucky and Daisy slipped from the pub hand in hand.

 

“I'm going to miss our alley.” He said quietly as they walked past it, their fingers twined together and them leaning against one another slightly in the way that lovers do.

 

“Well we can always sneak back there for a few stolen moments.” She countered with a smile. “There isn't anything anywhere that says we can't run off to canoodle in an alley.”

 

He bowed his head to murmur in her ear, “I'd much rather canoodle with you in bed, where I get to see all of you.”

 

Daisy flushed. “I can't wait to see you either.” She replied softly. “This almost feels like a dream.”

 

“A dream come true.” He assured, “It's going to be a nightmare when we get home, though. Ma is going to have a fit we got married here instead of having a big ceremony back home.”

 

“We'll have a party and renew our vows when we get home.” She suggested, “That should stop some of the complaints.”

 

“Some.” Bucky pressed a kiss against her temple. “I am the luckiest guy in the world right now, getting to marry a dame like you.”

 

A short while later he knew there would never be a man as lucky as he was, as he watched his wife ride him, her hair a cascade over her shoulders hanging almost to her hips, her high, firm breasts with the rosy peaked nipples so tantalizingly near as he leaned back against the headboard of their small bed.

 

Life couldn't get more perfect than this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure where to go from here. I am nowhere near done with this ship, though. My bestie has nicknamed Daisy/Bucky the S.S. Ducky.


End file.
